


Phone Call

by johnnycatalina



Series: Wendy and Dipper get naughty [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnycatalina/pseuds/johnnycatalina
Summary: Wendy calls Dipper when she has a problem.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Series: Wendy and Dipper get naughty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disney and Alex own these characters, not me.

It's right around midnight when Dipper's phone rings, waking him up. He realizes it's Wendy's ringtone, and hurriedly answers it, wondering why she's calling him so late. "Wendy! What's wrong!?" Wendy answers him in a breathy, excited voice, "Dude, I've got a huge problem! I'm in bed, I'm naked, I'm all hot and bothered, and my boyfriend isn't here! I really need you to help me Dip! Help me get off, dude!"

"O-ok, but I don't r-really know what t-to do!" "Dude, just tell me what naughty things you'd like to do to me! Pretend you're here with me, laying in bed beside me. We've got our arms around each other, we're kissing, rubbing against each other, and I'm squeezing your cute, little butt!" "Ok, uh, I guess I'd rub your, uh, bo, uh, chest?" Dipper says quietly. "You can say boobs dude, and other words, like ass, or pussy. you're not gonna offend me, it's ok when it's just us." "Ok Wendy. I'm feeling your boobs, rubbing them, and squeezing them gently!"

Wendy runs her hands over her breasts as Dipper talks to her. "Oh yeah Dipper!" Wendy gasps, "That feels nice dude! I can feel you rubbing against my tummy, you're so hard! I like it when you get worked up! I want you to touch me!" "You mean down there?" "Yeah Dip." "OK, I'm running my hand down your side, slowly across your stomach, down one thigh, and back up the other!" Wendy runs her hands down over herself just as Dipper says. "Oh dude, that's got me so hot and wet!" "Wet?" Dipper asks. "Yeah dude, when a girl gets excited, her pussy gets wet and slippery so the guy can slide up inside her easily." "Ohhhhhh, ok, that makes sense. So now I'm gonna start rubbing your, uh, pussy!"

"Yeah dude, that makes me spread my legs wide apart!" One of Wendy's hands slides down between her spread thighs, while the other one continues to fondle her breasts! "Now I've started stroking your hard-on! you like that, right?" "Oh Wendy, I love it when you do that!" Dip starts stroking himself, imagining that Wendy's doing it. "I'm gonna rub you faster, OK? And I'm kissing your boobs and nipples!" "Oh-oh-oh! Dipper! Keep doing that! Right there dude, please, keep going! I've got my face buried in your hair and squeezing you, and stroking you faster!"

Wendy runs her hand over her stomach and thighs, then back up to her breasts,squeezing them and pinching her nipples! Her right hand is furiously rubbing her hot, sopping wet pussy, imagining that it's Dipper's hands roaming all over her! "I love you Wendy! I'm rubbing you as fast as I can, I'm still kissing your boobs, and licking and kissing your nipples!" Dipper's getting closer and closer to finishing, wishing that Wendy was with him. "Oh Dipper! I wish you were here! Oh-Oh Dipper! Dipper! OOOOOHHHHHHH!!! I love you Diippppppperrrrr!!!!!!" Wendy cries out as her orgasm hits her like a freight train, and wave after wave of pleasure courses through her for what seems like an eternity, It's the best one she's ever had! She moans and groans, and calls out for Dipper repeatedly! Meanwhile, listening to Wendy has pushed Dipper over the edge, he cums almost as good as he did out in the woods with Wendy earlier that day! "Ah! Ah! Oh Wendyyyyyy! I love you Wendy!"

The two of them lay in their beds, huffing and puffing, trying to catch their breath as they come down from their orgasms. "Dude! That was GREAT! Still wish you were here so I could wrap myself around you!" "Me too Wendy, that was pretty intense! I can't wait for movie night!" "Me either Dip! I'm worn out, I'm gonna go to sleep, and dream about you! I'll see you at work tomorrow." "Ok, I'm gonna go back to sleep, and dream about you too. I love you Wendy." "I love you too dork." The two hang up, drift off to sleep, happy, and satisfied.


End file.
